Kate's Dirty Little Secret
by fictionfangirl3
Summary: OK, Kate Has a secret. What is it? What happens when the team finds out. set after the one episode where Ari kidnaps Kate. I'm in twilight denial. Tate eventually
1. Kate's

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Todd." Special Agent Kate Todd said groggily answering her phone Sunday morning.

"Morning, Sunshine." Special agent Tony DiNozzo said cheerfully

"Tony, it's five in the morning on a Sunday. Either somebody's dead or will be when I get there." Kate said getting out of bed in her nightgown and put on her robe.

"Ok not so good morning." Tony said.

"Please tell me there is a porpous to this call besides waking me up at five in the morning on my first day off in a month." Kate said raising her voice a little.

"What I can't call my partner just to say good morning?" Tony asked as Kate walked down the hall to the other bedroom.

""DiNozzo just remember that I keep a shot gun in the pantry next to the soup." Kate said opening the door slightly to make sure the three-year-old girl was still seeping.

"Yea sure any way Gibbs wants you in today." DiNozzo said as Kate closed the bedroom door and went to the kitchen to make pancakes.

"Ok. I'll be in by eight." Kate said knowing better that to object to Gibbs orders.

"Good." DiNozzo said and hung up the phone.

Kate hung up her phone and continued to cook breakfast. A little while later a little girl came into the kitchen with a teddy bear in one hand while rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other. The girl looked just like Kate but had pitch-black hair instead of brown.

"Morning, Momma." The little girl said.

"Morning, Elisabeth." Kate said to her daughter.

"What's for breakfast?" Elisabeth asked

"Pancakes." Kate said putting a stack of pancakes in front of Elisabeth.

"Can I eat in the living room?" Elisabeth asked.

"Sure. I need to get ready for work," Kate said bringing the pancakes into the living room with her daughter on her heels.

"Thanks Momma." Elisabeth said

"I'm going to take a shower, ok sweetie?" Kate said kissing her daughter on her forehead.

Kate walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She heard her daughter put on her favorite movie. Kate turned the shower on when she heard an ear-piercing scream

Kate's POV

I heard Elisabeth turn the TV on and put in her favorite movie and soon she was singing along as she ate. I took off my silk robe and turned on the shower. I started to take off my silk night gown when I heard the scream- leaving the shower on- I grabbed my robe quickly put it on went into my bedroom grabbed my gun and badge from my dresser and ran into the living room. There was one guy wearing a black coat, black baseball cap, and blue jeans.


	2. Secret

**A/N: yea sorry i took so long. I own nothing**

KPOV

"**Freeze federal agent!** Keep your hands where I can see them!" I said. He put hands on the back of his head and slowly turned around. I put my gun down.

"DiNozzo why are you here?" I asked

"What no 'hi DiNozzo what's up?'" DiNozzo asked.

"Not when you break into my apartment. Why are you even here?" I asked. Tony looked me up and down. I realized I was wearing my light purple silk nightgown that went knee high and my matching silk robe that was open. I also noticed that I gave Tony a nice look of my cleavage, I quickly covered up.

"Hey Tony what's taking so long?" McGee asked appearing in my apartment. "Who's this?"

"I'm Elizabeth!" Elizabeth exclaimed very happily. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Tim and that's Tony" McGee said kneeling down to Elizabeth's height.

"Hi Tim, it's nice to meet you" Elizabeth said smiling, and then looked at Tony who was starring at her "Hi Tony, what are you two doing here?"

"We work with Katie and came to pick her up for work, but I see she has a visitor." Tony said.

**TPOV (Tony)**

I starred at Elizabeth she looked so much like Kate. I knew that was impossible because Kate didn't have a daughter she would have told me, right? Elizabeth's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Tony. What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth's voice asked. Her voice had a slight accent it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Well we work with Katie and came to pick her up for work but I see she has a visitor" I said.

"Oh I'm not a visitor. I live here!" Elizabeth said proudly.

"Elizabeth go get ready for going to daddy's" Kate told her.

"OK!" Elizabeth said eagerly and left the room turning around a corner and disappearing.

"Don't forget your bear, toothbrush, clothes, and blanket in case I work late" Kate hollered to her.

"I already packed them!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"So I'll be in, in about an hour or so. I'll see you guys there" Kate said practically pushing me and McGee out of her apartment.

"What's with you?" McGee asked once when we were in the car.

"Elizabeth. She reminds me of someone I mean besides Kate." I told him.

"I know what you mean. I've been having the same feelings."McGee responded.

"So I'm not losing my mind?" I asked. McGee mumbled something couldn't catch. It sounded like 'that would imply you ever had it.'

"What was that Probie?"I asked.

"Nothing Tony" McGee Said.

We arrived at work fiveminutes later and went straight to the bullpen. Gibbs was waiting for us and we went straight to work. We were working on the Haswari case when Kate came in.

"Hey Katie. How was your morning?" I asked.

"Hi Tony. My morning was good thanks for asking. See how muck nicer i am when you don't break into my apartment" Kate asked angry.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked walking into the room with his 7:30 in the morning (**A/N: I'd call it morning but he has coffee like every hour or two. lol)** coffee.

"DiNozzo told me you wanted me in today, boss" Kate explained giving me a murderous look.

"DiNozzo explain!" Gibbs barked at me.

"I thought Kate would want to be here for the Haswari raid" I deafened I saw Kate visibly pale.

We went to work discussing the raid. Gibbs said Kate was going to stay behind and give us updates on the security feed we have of the meeting place. I was counting down the minutes until the boss said...

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs said as me and McGee grabbed out gear and followed Gibbs to the car.

We got to the meeting place without a hitch. We silently entered the house **(it's the white farm house that Ari kidnapped Kate in)** when we entered it looked like there was a small child living there. There were a bunch of kid's movies, coloring books, and lots of toys. We went into the kitchen and found Ari. Gibbs cuffed him and brought him out to the car. I followed, I was looking inside Ari's car when I saw a familiar little girl. I opened the car door and picked her up.

"Um.. Boss." I said holding Elizabeth so he could see her.

"Grab some of her things from the house and bring her back with you and McGee." Gibbs ordered. The three of us (McGee, Elizabeth, and I) went into the house.

"So, miss Elizabeth what would you like to bring with you?" I asked her.

"If you let me down I'll get my bag put back together." Elizabeth said. I did as she asked and put her down. I watched her put toys, books, clothes, and a teddy bear In her hands was a small baby blanket.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep. So were are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Were going to me and Tony's work." McGee said.

"Cool, you guys might want to grab my car seat from the red SUV." Elizabeth said smiling Elizabeth gave me a puppy dog look and I picked her up.

"You heard her Probie, go get the car seat." I ordered. McGee grumbled, opened the SUV door and grabbed the car seat.

" could you also please grab the backpack that's in the car?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Sure, and Elizabeth please just call me Tim. Mister makes me sound old.

"Sorry Timmy." Elizabeth said with a pout.

We got back to our car. It took us ten minutes to get the car seat in (Elizabeth had to tell us how to do it). After the car seat fiasco we got Elizabeth buckled in and headed back to HQ. When we got there we grabbed Elizabeth's things and got out of the car once we entered the building Elizabeth gave her puppy dog look and I picked her up.

"You know id you want me to carry you all you have to do is ask right?" I told her as we stepped into the elevator. When we got to our floor Elizabeth wormed her way out of my grasp and ran to Kate's desk. I walked in behind her. No one was in the bullpen when we got there. _They must be interrogating Ari_ I thought. Elizabeth sat on Kate's chair coloring on one of her coloring books.

"Mcbabysitter, babysit. I'll be right back." I said going to find Kate and Gibbs.

I found them in interrogation room 5. I informed Gibbs (He was in the observation part and Kate was with Ari) that Elizabeth was here. Gibbs went to interrogate Ari and Kate went back to the bullpen with me. When Kate saw Elizabeth she was in shock.

**A/N: I'll try to update more in the future i'm also going to update UC and BMBM**

**ttfn AC**


End file.
